


Ant-Man Hammers Thor

by stuffmyjumpluff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gay Sex, Growth, Large Cock, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffmyjumpluff/pseuds/stuffmyjumpluff
Summary: Ant-Man and Thor try out some new uses for Pym particles.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Thor
Kudos: 12





	Ant-Man Hammers Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a work of Hotcha's.

Thor walked into the training room in a good mood. Tony had just invited him to go riding on a new Yamaha and he found himself excited for some Earthling joyriding. He really needed to get a motorcycle in Asgard. Just a quick detour to help Scott with something and then Thor would be out on the road. 

Antman was in his suit at the back of the training room playing on his phone. 

“Greetings, Ant!” 

“Thor! So glad you came.” 

“Of course! How can I be of service?”

“Well, I guess they have this new Ant-Man tech that they want us to try out.” 

“Hm, what use can this be to me? I do not wish to become a giant – I slay those well enough without changing my size.” Thor looked very pleased at his joke. 

“No, no. This lets your body become infinitely more durable and flexible. It’s one of the ways that the particles allow my body to handle the huge changes in size. Hope’s managed to isolate just that effect. Theoretically, it will make your skin and muscles resistant to getting hit! Like sticky putty skin. Putty armor.” 

“That is interesting. How does it work? Is it an injection?” 

Scott looked down at a container and read the label. “Um…it’s says… it’s a… a ‘high concentration of modified Pym Particles in a polymer-based liquid solution applied topically.’” 

“So, is that a no?” 

Scott looked at Thor with a confused look. “Um, I’m not sure. It didn’t come with any needles.” He twisted off the cap and looked inside. “It looks like a lotion.”

“I see. But then, is the effect permanent?” Thor sounded dubious. 

“No, no. Hope said the particles aren’t stable once they are absorbed through the skin. In the lab, it seems to last no more than an hour, actually. Which does make me wonder about how useful that would be in a fight… But I guess they just want to get more data from us.” 

Thor looked confused. “So, we are their guinea pigs?” 

“It’s safe! Hope said it’s totally safe. We’ll just put a little on your chest and then see if it withstands a sparring session better than normal. How’s that?” 

“Why mine?” 

“Well, I have to wear the suit when I fight, so it’s not that useful for me.” 

“A good point. You have no powers of your own.” 

“Ouch. Ok, here’s the lotion. I guess just pour some directly on your chest and then rub it in.” 

Thor stripped quickly, tossing his tunic aside, before taking the bottle and pouring the Pym Particle lotion onto his impressive chest. After dripping a line across the top of his pecs, he put the bottle down and began to rub it all over his chest. Scott quickly put on his helmet to hide the fact that he was staring. Thor really was kind of a beast. Scott guessed that was the body you got when you were the god of thunder or whatever. Divine genes sure do seem like cheating. 

Scott walked over to the middle of the room. He took up a sort of boxing stance but then felt instantly stupid. So he just stood there awkwardly until Thor stalked over, muscles shiny and rippling. 

“Let us begin,” Thor said with a smug grin. And so they did: lunging, punching, parrying. Neither was trying very hard, but it was a good warm up. Thor was one of the top fighters in the known universe, though, so Scott wasn’t really getting any hits on the god. Eventually Scott pulled away and put his hands up. 

“OK, Thor. You gotta let me punch you some now, to see if this stuff works.”

Thor laughed. Then stood still, with his hands on his hips and chest puffed out. 

“Do your worst, tiny insect.” 

Ant-Man gave a punch to Thor’s left pec, watching the muscle firm up as the Asgardian flexed to meet its impact. 

“Haha! That would not have hurt even without your magic potion. Come on, Ant, hit me!” 

Scott reared back and slammed his gloved fist into the god’s right pec this time, putting his full force into it. Thor had flexed, but Scott still felt the muscle give slightly to absorb the impact. Thor did not even move. 

Thor looked down at his chest and rubbed his left pec slightly, feeling where Scott’s fist had landed. 

“Curious. I felt a sort of stretch as my body withstood your attack,” Thor mused. “Perhaps this potion does work. Again!” He stood up straight again, chest puffed out, presenting himself for Scott’s assault. Scott wasted no time and began to pummel Thor with both fists, hitting both sides of the god’s chest. Each impact sent ripples across the god’s wide pectorals and the lotion made them unnaturally pliant. Finally, Scott stopped to take stock. Thor was breathing heavily, legs braced to keep from being pushed back by Ant-Man’s attack, and his chest was sweaty as well as lotioned. His chest was somewhat red from the punching. 

“Did it, hey – sorry, did that hurt?” Scott was a little concerned he may have gone overboard there. 

“No. I could feel the impact but no real pain. It was more of a pressure. I have no pain.” Thor reached up and grabbed his chest muscles, squeezing, then flexed them. “I had thought they might be made soft from the lotion, but they are as strong as ever. Feel.” He grabbed Ant-Man’s hand and placed it on one bulging pec, making him feel as the god bounced and flexed his pec. 

“Yeah, um, wow. It’s really big. And still hard. I can tell you work out.” Scott felt pretty uncomfortable being made to feel Thor’s muscles but was also getting that strange pumping of testosterone that comes from an intense workout with someone. A little competitive and a little…something else.

Scott stepped back. 

“Alright, so. Should we keep going? Maybe see how long it lasts?” Scott didn’t really know what more they needed to do, it seemed like the lotion stuff worked, but he also didn’t want to stop exactly…

“Let us test my legs. I have been incapacitated by a wound to the leg, so this would be invaluable – even beneath my clothing.” Thor then stepped out of his pants to reveal an Asgardian loincloth. Honestly, Scott didn’t know what he was expecting. Perhaps just as unsurprisingly, it was exceptionally full – those damn god genes, again. Thor seemed to have no shame at all and immediately poured lotion on both legs and began to rub them in, which caused his muscles to stretch and flex in all sorts of ways. Scott’s own suit was starting to feel a little tight around the groin…

“Ready!” Thor yelled as he stood up and danced from foot to foot in a brawling stance. Again, Scott thought, does he not realize how obscene this is in just his loincloth? He cleared his throat. 

“Ok, so, should we just spar, again?” 

“Yes! But this time, we do not go easy. I want to test my skin’s durability.” 

And so they began. The kicks and punches came quick and fast, but Thor was clearly outclassing Scott. After a few minutes, they paused. 

“Grow larger. It will make this more of a challenge and when you score a hit it might actually hurt.” Scott balked at this at first, not to mention his ego stung a little, but after a second he grew up two sizes. He was now Hulk height if not proportions. He was still fast enough like this that he could spar but this was definitely the limit. After this he would just be too large and slow. 

It was funny seeing Thor as so much smaller, now, but the god still put up a fight. Now, though, Ant-Man could get in some solid hits as he was able to bat away Thor’s blocks with his greater mass. But blows seemed to bounce back, glance off, or simply be absorbed by a subtle elasticity leaving Thor unharmed. After ten minutes of intense sparring, they both stopped. 

They sat down on the floor, Scott still massive in his suit and the near naked Thor beside him, panting and laughing. Thor walked over to the table and grabbed some SHIELD water bottles for each of them. 

“That Pym lotion is amazing. I shall order a case for myself. I truly felt invincible – more than usual.” 

“Yeah! It felt like you could take whatever I hit you with, no matter how big.” 

Thor chuckled. He slapped Scott’s massive thigh, “And you are big, my friend!” He looked over Scott’s body. “I’ve often wondered how it feels to grow as you and Hulk do.” 

“Oh…well, it’s a strange sensation. Everything sort of…stretches and fills. As I get bigger I start to feel like I’m moving through water, too.” 

“Fascinating.” Thor’s eyes seemed to have stopped on Scott’s crotch, which – although the suit was loose to allow for free movement – was pretty tight now with the adrenaline and warmth high post-sparring session. 

“Hah, yeah. Bigger all over.” Scott patted himself and grabbed his enormous bulge. “If only I could use it, but damn, no giant ladies around.” He joked – but to be fair he had wondered if The Wasp would ever be up for it…

“With the lotion, though…” Thor stopped suddenly as he realized what he had just said. His eyes darted to Scott’s covered face. 

“Well, sure. It seems possible…” Scott was watching Thor carefully now. He realized he hadn’t taken his hand off his package, either. He pat it a few times and said, “Wanna see how big it is?” 

Thor’s eyes switched between Scott’s ant-helmet and his growing bulge. “It…is every man’s fantasy, is it not? To be bigger than he is.” 

Scott let go of his bulge and pressed a button near his belt. Suddenly a hole opened in the middle of his crotch and grew until his cock and balls popped out, dropping heavily onto the floor. His cock was probably a foot and a half and just as thick in its barely chubbed state and his balls were the size of Thor’s head.

“Well, this is definitely bigger than I ever dreamed. And I’m not even hard yet!” Scott grabbed his slowly plumping cock and shook it at Thor.

“That is quite impressive. For an ant,” Thor recovered, laughing at his own joke. Scott joined in, but started slowly stroking his cock. Thor hadn’t stopped watching from where he sat next to him. Scott noticed his underwear was starting to strain. Apparently Thor was enjoying this a bit more than he would have guessed. 

“Why don’t you get a bit more comfortable, Thor?” Thor looked up at the towering man sitting beside him. “Come on, we just trained. Let’s let off some steam.” Thor grunted and stood up, reaching behind himself and unclasping something, which made his loincloth fall in two pieces around his feet. Freed from its cloth prison, his cock swung out, bobbing slightly. Thor was a large man and his cock was no disappointment: it was easily over 7” and still growing at a rapid rate. 

Thor surprised Scott by walking over to him, stiffening cock leading the way, stepping over one of Scott’s massive legs and approaching the pillar of flesh in his lap. The Asgardian seemed transfixed as he got closer to Scott’s now fully hard cock. Scott stopped stroking and took his hand away, waiting to see what Thor would do. 

The cock was so tall it came up to Thor’s waist, his own cock bumping against it as he got close. He squatted down beside it, the mushroom head now at face level, and Thor’s cock came to a rest on Scott’s full balls. 

Thor placed both hands on Scott’s cock and began slowly running them up and down, feeling the heat and softness of a cock the size of a missile. His hands didn’t even meet around its girth. As he rubbed them both slowly up and down, Scott felt his balls start to do their work and precum suddenly bubbled from the tip, slowly spilling over and down his tool. Thor jumped back just in time – his face had been dangerously close to the slit. He fell on his ass and watched as the pre slid down the giant shaft. 

“You woke him up,” joked Scott from above. Thor looked up at Scott and grinned. 

“A monster, indeed.” Thor didn’t seem to know what to do next, so Scott took control. 

“Why don’t you grab that Pym lotion.” Thor looked at him, eyebrow cocked, but got up and grabbed the lotion before coming back to stand in front of the seated Ant-Man. 

“What is your plot, Scott?" 

“What if you put it on your cock?” 

“Why would I do that? It does not need to stretch. Nor do I use it to club people. Though yours, it could knock someone out!” 

“Hah. Well, that’s true. Guess it’s pretty pricey for lube.” Scott started idly stroking his cock again. Thor watched as his huge balls bounced in their sack with each upward motion. 

“I have an idea.” Thor looked up from where he had been ogling Scott’s nutsack and narrowed his eyes. 

“That sounded like Loki when he was up to his tricks.”

“No, no. Just imagine how long you could jack off with it as lube?” 

Thor looked down at his sizeable member. “Hm…”

“Come on! You can’t tell me even gods don’t chafe after a while.”

Thor huffed. “Of course, there is a limit. Even for us Asgardians.” He began to toy with his cock while looking at the bottle of Pym lotion. 

“Come on, let’s try. Pour some on.” Thor opened the bottle and poured some on his cock, jacking it slowly to coat his shaft. “Now pour some on me.”

Thor looked up sharply. 

“Oh, come on. My hands are too big! I can’t hold that tiny bottle.” Thor looked at Scott’s massive hand stroking his cock and shrugged. He stepped forward and poured a healthy amount of Pym lotion onto Scott’s weeping cockhead. Scott kept jacking, mixing the high-tech lotion with his own pre. The sound of his huge hand sliding up and down his rod was loud. 

Thor stood there slowly stroking himself, bottle in his other hand. Scott’s foot was starting to fall asleep – big body, harder to circulate all that blood – so he shifted his leg but misjudged and accidentally knocked his thigh into Thor’s leg, causing the man to stumble and fall to the side. As he began to fall, Scott reach out and grabbed him with the hand that had been stroking his sticky cock. This stopped his descent, but meant Thor’s chest was now covered in precum and more lotion. 

Thor steadied himself as Scott let go, apologizing. Thor was so close to Scott, his cock and balls were smashed up against the much larger cock, but he did not seem to notice. He shook his head and looked up at Scott with a boyish smile. 

“You big oaf! You’re as clumsy as the Hulk!” 

“I said I’m sorry, ok!” 

Thor chuckled and shook his head, at which point he looked down and saw he was practically on top of Scott’s cock. Before he could move, Scott reached his hand around and grabbed the god’s ass, gently pushing him forward and grinding their cocks together. Thor gasped. 

“Fuck. Sorry, but that feels good.” Scott was breathing heavily through his mask. “Can you – can you just thrust a little?” 

Thor did nothing for a moment, his slick chest rising and falling as he looked down at the beast below him and his own package splayed against it. Finally, Thor began to hump slowly against Ant-Man’s cock, frotting in delicious friction. As he thrust, Scott’s fingers slipped between his mounds with the motion, which drew a gasp from both men. 

But Thor didn’t stop, so Scott didn’t remove his fingers and soon he was poking the thunder god’s hole with each back stroke. Suddenly Scott realized that this was the hand covered in Pym lotion. He was spreading it all over Thor’s ass – and hole. Thoughts began spinning very fast in Scott’s head as he was suddenly overtaken with desire to fuck Thor.

As Thor continued to grind into his raging hard-on, Scott reached down and plucked the lotion out of his hand. Thor didn’t even pause, he was so mesmerized by their cocks. Scott quickly squirted some lotion onto his fingers and stuck them right back between the god’s ass, liberally coating his hole with the lotion. To Scott’s surprise, he easily pushed his finger past Thor’s tight entrance, sliding one large, gloved digit inside. Thor barely noticed. Scott sat there, marveling at the beauty of this lotion for a moment, watching the god unknowingly fuck himself on Scott’s finger. After a minute, he added another finger. Thor grunted, but at this point he was jacking Scott’s cock with both hands while he humped it like a madman. He seemed lost to lust, so Scott quickly added a third finger. He marveled at how easily the lubed pussy adjusted to fit his gigantic fingers. 

Once it looked like Thor might actually fuck himself to climax this way, Scott withdrew his fingers and grabbed both of Thor’s arms. 

“Thor. Wait.” 

Thor looked up at him, panting, eyes dilated and face flushed. 

“Scott…what is it?” 

“I need to try something.” 

“What is it?” 

Without answering, Scott lifted Thor and turned him around, placing his ass on Scott’s well-lubed cock. Thor squirmed in his grip. 

“What! No! Scott…there’s no way it will fit. You are a giant!” 

“Don’t worry, I lubed you with the lotion. I’ve already had nearly my whole fist in there.” 

“What??” Thor was struggling hard now, but with both arms pinned by his side, he could only kick futilely as Scott began to push his cock between the god’s pert cheeks. Thor gave a shout as he felt the pressure of the head pushing at his rear entrance, but after just a few seconds the head popped in with an audible sound. Scott held Thor in place and let him get accustomed to the feeling. 

“This…this is madness.” Thor was panting and staring down with wide eyes. 

“I can’t believe it. It fits.” Scott sounded like he was talking to himself. He tightened his grip on Thor’s biceps. “Ok, Thor, put your legs up on my thighs, I think this will give us a better angle.” 

“What?! I don’t want a better angle!” 

“Oh, come on. You were humping me like an animal a second ago. This is so fucking hot. Just go with it. You’re not being hurt because I put all that lotion on you.” 

Thor sighed and brought both legs up, spreading his ass as wide as possible, his own cock bobbing at full mast in front of them. 

“You seem to be enjoying this, anyway,” Scott commented. Thor huffed. Scott let go of Thor with one hand and hovered it above the god’s head. “OK, now. Deep breath.” Thor inhaled. 

“Aaaand…doink!” Scott brought his hand down hard on the god’s head, driving him further down the enormous cock invading his body. 

“Aghhh! Fuck you, Ant!” Thor’s whole body flexed as he felt the dick pushing up into his abdomen. 

“Does it hurt?” Scott paused, slightly concerned. 

“…”

“Well??”

“No. No it does not hurt. Damn you.” 

“Great!” With that, Scott began to alternate between thrusting up into Thor and pulling him down by his arms. Soon he had gotten nearly half of his three foot cock into the Asgardian. Thor was in tears and flushed all over from the effort, and his cock was weeping – splattering precum all over as it waved wildly with the fucking. 

Scott picked up the pace, ramming up into the thunder god, watching his cock swell Thor’s stomach, and feeling his own balls slapping hard against the floor with each thrust. Luckily, they were both covered in the lotion now so nothing hurt and the rhythmic pressure on his balls was incredibly erotic. 

Thor’s tits were sloppy with pre, lotion, sweat, and drool as he fucked the god senseless. He marveled at their weight as they bounced with the pounding. Thor had hung his head back against Scott’s chest a while ago, delirious from pleasure and having his guts literally rearranged. Scott let go of Thor’s arms and grabbed him by his hips while leaning back – aiming even deeper. Thor moaned loudly and grabbed onto Scott’s arms for support before his cock started shooting cum all over his chest and face. Scott kept pounding, forcing more and more jizz out of his friend. 

As Thor’s orgasm continued, his blown open pussy began to clamp down, milking Scott’s cock. Before long, Scott felt it rising and cried out. His balls drew up and he began to empty the largest load he’d ever had into the spent Asgardian. Thor had just started to come down when suddenly he was filling up with more cum than he could imagine. It spilled out of his hole around the pistoning cock and still more flowed into his ass. After a full five minutes of orgasm, Scott finally released Thor and collapsed onto his back, Thor falling back onto his chest – cock still lodged inside. 

After a few minutes, Scott said sleepily, “Well, that was a good training sesh. I’ll tell Hope the lotion is a success.” 

Thor began to snore on top of him.


End file.
